<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four by blehbleh456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746885">Four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleh456/pseuds/blehbleh456'>blehbleh456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleh456/pseuds/blehbleh456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The four founders were a well-known story. The classic tale of good and evil. But men fade into obscurity through legend...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence greeted her as she entered her chambers. The deep blue curtains, mahogany furniture, and roaring fire usually gave the room a cosy atmosphere. But no fire roared and the ashes were cold. Rowena shivered in her thin riding cloak, her wet locks pasted on her pale forehead. Her dragon skin boots streaked the pale fur rug with mud and twigs. She elegantly flicked her hand and the boots disappeared along with the stains. Sighing, Ravenclaw changed out of her soaked garb and into her night robes.</p><p>Later, as she unwound her hair, Rowena wondered how it all came to this. How Salazar’s machinations and Godric’s ignorance had led to this war of deception and hatred. How she had played her part; playing the fool, oblivious to the deepening rift between them. And she was called wise. Wise. She snorted and began plaiting the unruly mane. Rowena was arguably just as foolish as both founders. The only person who showed a kernel of common sense was Helga. </p><p>But she was nowhere to be found, having faded into obscurity with her flight to the countryside. She wished she could at least apologize. But now, the time for tears and remorse was gone. There would not be any sweet words and robes to kiss. Godric was long-dead and Salazar was Merlin-knows-where. Only she remained. The last pillar of Hogwarts.</p><p>    Her gossamer slippers glowed silvery red in the firelight as she reclined on a Roman letus. An old book was laid across her lap, the pages clothed by a handsome leather. The cover was a washed emerald with gold embossing and bronze filigree. Its value in itself could amass enough bread to feed a family for months. But that was not important to her. Drawing in a shaky breath, her lithe hands unfastened the bronze clasp. Rows and rows of wispy calligraphy filled her vision, written by a light, skittish hand. So unlike her own sharp points. The hand was so familiar, she could almost smell the faint scent of lavender. Friend. Foe. Sister. Helga Hufflepuff’s airy presence filled the room as she drowned in the words of the past. Rowena could almost feel her smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>